Connections
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Sometimes it's all about who you know. Sometimes it's about finding yourself. Sometimes it can be about finding yourself in the middle of a huge mess. Join Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin and Jade on a typical month-by-month run of 'Bratz Magazine' and of course, the always expected teenaged drama stirred in. Rated T, could go up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction. There is no resemblance to actual persons, events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own Bratz or anything associated with them at all. Their character exposure in this story is 100% non-profit and just for fun. All I own is my own story plot, thank you!_

**A / n: **_So I was playing a few girly games tonight and I realized I hadn't written for the Bratz section in so long, so I got the itch and here I am with something brand new and I really hope that you all enjoy! Please R & R, to give me some valuable feedback of yours, it's always appreciated. :)_

* * *

**Connections  
Chapter One**

_Dear Cloe,_

_Okay so… here it goes: I told my best friend that I really liked this guy but I'm way too shy to ask him out. I know – it's the day and age where a chick should be able to ask a dude out and I can't do it. What's wrong with me? Is there anyone else who has this problem? What if I'm the only girl in the world right now who is more old fashioned, wanting the guy to ask her out? *sigh* and what's the worst part? My best friend is now dating said guy._

_Confused and lonely,_

_LonerGroaner_

Swinging the computer chair around from where it was, the honey blond let out a sigh. She always took the time to think about the troubled person's entry before writing out an option right away. This person wasn't as out-going as she was and she certainly seemed more timid. Although that best friend didn't seem so concerned about getting together with this guy that she was crushing on. Wow, decisions. Life was full of hard ones.

_'Before writing this out… I'm gonna ask around town. See what people say.'_ In the midst of thought, she grabbed her signature purse and double checked it for everything she brought with her to the office: keys, hairbrush, perfume, deodorant, wallet, lip gloss – it was all here and accounted for.

She pulled out her _htc wildfire s_ and checked the time. _4:57pm._ She knew she would have to be at home soon for dinner or her parents would be worried and a little disappointed. There were some pains of being an only child, but she knew why she was one and it just was that way.

The other girls had different obligations after school today. Sasha was out getting mani's and pedi's with her mom. Jade was getting a start on Christmas shopping with her family, Yasmin was at dinner with Eitan right now – they'd be soon at the movies. It seemed like everyone had something to do or somewhere to be, except for Cloe. What was a girl to do?

Being the only one in the office, she locked it up behind her. This was something all the girls did for security purposes. It wouldn't be the first time something important removed itself from the office, by force.

Her heeled boots walked across the street confidently, there was a breeze that wisped her hair about while she entered the key in the lock. Opening the door, she got in and tossed her purse over to the passenger seat. She took a moment to set her phone on 'silence'. That way she wouldn't be bothered at all while driving. She could check messages after she got to her destination. Speaking of, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, it's smooth yet rough surface ticking her skin. "Where to first?" She wondered aloud, no one answering her of course. She decided to head on over to the mall, if she didn't meet up with anyone there – window shopping was never a waste of time for Cloe.

So off she rode down the streets and roughly ten minutes later, reaching the mall. She spotted Iden and Wayne by the closed Smoothie Bar, shortly after entering the mall plaza. She knew where Eitan was of course, so that wasn't a surprise. She gave a smile and walked towards them, "Hi there."

Beautiful, bright green eyes lit up with joy seeing a familiar, yet pretty face. "Ahh, a femme fatale at her finest!"

She giggled, her cheeks turning rosy. Iden's a European foreign exchange student. He'd only been at Stiles High for a few weeks now but he seemed to be fitting in well. But that could be all the ladies who just swooned for him everytime he walked by.

But boys swooned over Cloe and her best girlfriends quite a bit too.

"Hey you," Wayne greeted with a certain southern comfort. He was always warm and had a natural charisma to him. A people pleaser some might call him, others would say people person. "is everything okay?"

She took a moment to wonder why on earth he would ask if everything's okay, but then she realized that the sight of her _not_ with the other girls was a rarity. "Oh yeah Wayne, everything's fine! I just received an entry for the magazine and it's got me seeking some advice. Care to give any?"

Wayne shrugged, "Perhaps, depends on the subject though."

Iden nodded enthusiastically, "I love giving advice, good tips learned that way."

Cloe pulled her cellular phone out of her purse. "Okay, well the reader goes on about not being charismatic enough to ask a guy out. She states that she feels she's a bit old school in wanting the guy to ask her, but then her best friend turns around and dates him, so now they're going out and she's on the outs."

Wayne scrunched up his nose, "Well… it depends. I mean, I'd say ditch them both. That kinda trash deserves one another. But… depending on how strongly this girl really likes this guy, maybe try and pursue anyways? Some people just know their soulmate when they see them, others have years of searching and others end up settling for much less than they wanted."

Cloe nodded, she shifted her eyes to Iden. "Okay, what says you?"

Iden thought about it for a moment, "For once the female know how the male feels. To ask a girl out, especially if he doesn't possess the most charming qualities… is a great, big obstacle. It is so… hard, yes? If I am to ask you out, my heart pounds harder and I sometimes sweat," he blushed heavily. Continuing on as if he'd never revealed that. "it isn't as easy as it seems for a guy to do the asking either."

She gathered her hair to one side, flipping it over her shoulder entirely so it would stay there for awhile. "Those are both very good inputs. But… what should I say about this best friend though? I wouldn't want to say anything nasty… even though what that friend's done seems quite nasty in itself."

Wayne nodded, agreeing. "I couldn't hold it together that well. With guys, we actually _communicate_ with each other. We'll go, 'Oh hey, she's pretty hot' or 'I'm gonna go for her' – that's pretty much guy-talk for, 'Back off, she's mine, pursue something else' and we actually _listen_. Or if we don't, we punch one another in the face and get the hell over it." He gave a sigh, running his hand through his dirty blond hair. "That's the problem with you girls, it's all catty and back-stabbing. If you just communicated and listened, there'd be a lot less drama."

It was a decent point. However Cloe had one to counter it with. "Yeah but there's some girls who just don't give a shit, Wayne." She figured it was time he learned about the true female jungle. Everyone and everything was prey. "I could tell a girl I like a certain guy and to stay away… but some girls just don't care and will go after that guy no matter what. You know how guys get accused of thinking about one thing and one thing only?"

Both Iden and Wayne nodded at this.

"Girls can do the same thing, only it's not as… talked about. Huh, I wonder why actually."

Iden chirped up next, "Hey – perhaps you could do that as a main article for your magazine. How you say… double standards?"

Cloe froze for a moment, that… was a fantastic idea! She hugged him right on the spot. "Iden! You're a brilliant chap, or whatever they call you back home." She laughed, blushing a bit as she did so. "I'm gonna gather some of my girlfriends and then all you guys sometime this weekend – for a get together, or sleepover… yeah sleepover, and we'll get into double-standards and get the ball rolling for the article in the best way possible! It'll be great! I'll text you, if I don't have your number I'll either find it or e-mail you – whatever… you'll get the deets so stay tuned!"

The first thing the blond beauty went to do, after parting ways with the boys, was 4-way call her best friends. No wait, scratch that – bad idea. Yasmin was on a date. Well, she'd 3-way call with Sasha and Jade, and call Yasmin later. "Hey girls! And mommas, how's it going?"

Sasha giggled as both she and her mother said hello. "What's up, Angel?"

"Hey! Family holiday shopping going on, what's the e-merg?" Jade piped up, having snuck into a different aisle of the store to take this apparently important phone call.

"Lighten up! I just came across a really cool main idea for our magazine this month. You guys are gonna love it."

"Go on."

"Listening."

"Well," Cloe began again, excitedly making her way towards her car. "I got an entry from a reader and it sent me out to get some advice from people. So I run to the mall and I see Wayne and Iden. So I stop and chit-chat with them and bam – Iden gives me the idea of doing an article on double standards! Kinda like a 'guys versus girls' but in terms of what they should / shouldn't do, or whatever."

"That would be cool and all," Jade interrupted. "but we're all girls. All four of us that run the magazine are girls. Females. Fe-males. How can we know what dudes, even do?"

That was a good point. Not many of them really hung out with guys full-time, or long enough to figure out what they do, or don't do.

"I have that part of it solved too. This weekend, tomorrow night hopefully. I think my parents are going away again. Anyways! I'm going to invite you girls, Yas, Rox, Phoebe, Dana, many of the girls and then some guys over, but the same amount of guys to girls… and we'll have like, a double standard debate and we'll take notes and it'll be awesome."

"That does sound scorchin'," Sasha paused, she was contemplating something. "but is everyone just gonna open up and talk? Or are we gonna need some booze and truth or dare or something to get everyone loosened up a bit first?"

Cloe waved it off, "Whatever you figure we'll need, just get it. Or let me know and I'll get it. But this is going to be great! So, we'll meet up tomorrow at school and spread the word? And start our planning?"

Jade could feel herself smirking. Coming from a rather strict home, she loved the chance to get out and about and cause a little trouble whenever she could. "Sounds perf! Okay, see you two tomorrow. Gotta go, love you bye!"

There was only Cloe and Sasha left on the line.

"The idea is hot, hot, hot Angel! Since Iden gave you the idea, don't forget to invite him! He's pretty flirtatious, but I think he's got a thang for our Kool Kat, so who knows what's gonna go down at this double standard party!"

Cloe smiled to herself, "That's exactly my point. Alright, love you lots Bunny Boo! See you soon."

* * *

Polita wiped the beginning sweat off her brow; she'd spent the afternoon cooking up a storm in the kitchen. It was one of the rarities she did this, especially with how much she and her husband traveled with his business. He needed to visit every location often to make sure it was all running smoothly and accurately. It was a family owned business, but he loved it.

The meatloaf was now on the table and ready to be served, the table was set by her loving husband Darien. All was right on track and time… except for their daughter. She was now late.

Her brows furrowed in worry, "You suppose she's alright?"

"Yes, yes Polita – Cloe's a big girl, she can take care of herself hon. She's fine. She'll stroll through any moment now and-" before he could even finish his statement he narrowed his eyes towards the kitchen doorway, the small entrance room leading into the living room, and then into the kitchen – she appeared a little frazzled, but as smiley as ever.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late, I was all wrapped up talking with the girls about this really cool article idea we have for the magazine. But I'm home now!" She kissed her mother's cheek and then hugged her father as he kissed her cheek.

"It's always good to see you come home Cloe, but maybe fine tuning that punctuality would be a good idea, hmm?"

"Yeah, no problem dad." She set her purse down in the front entrance, hanging up any outerwear she had on and sitting down at the table. "Ooh, momma that meatloaf smells delish! What's the occasion? There's never usually just meatloaf for no reason." She giggled lightly to herself, but then quieted down shortly after.

Polita ran her slender hand through her ash blond hair, pushing back some loose strands from her face. "Your father and I…" she began as they each sat down to the lovely meal. She figured that she should just come out with it, even though Cloe was _never_ a fan of her parents going away, because a couple days most always turned into a couple weeks. "are planning on going away again. Not too far, just a few cities over and making our way back. It's going to be a few days and…" she sighed, "are you gonna be okay with this sweetheart? Be honest."

Normally Cloe would be a bit disappointed. Yes she could take care of herself, yes she was independent. But it didn't mean that she didn't want her parents at home. At least she had some probable plans this weekend. "It won't be too bad this time around kiddo; we'll just be a couple…maybe a few days. We'll certainly be back by Monday evening. Tuesday-ish, possibly... the latest."

She gave a nod, "It's cool you guys. I know you have a lot to do and sort through for the holidays and stuff. Really, I'll be fine. I'll invite the girls over for a sleepover and we'll chill, it'll be just fine don't you worry." She assured them, to both their surprise. They eye-d one another.

"You're positive this is alright, Cloe?" Her father asked yet again.

"Yes, daddy. It's okay – honestly. It is." This just made her even more psyched about the plans she'd just made with her girls. She wasn't even thinking about the other couple nights she'd be alone.

He gave a confident smile, "Thank you Cloe, that's very kind of you to approve of mine and your mother's travel plans. We love you very much and make sure to stay safe. And pass the meatloaf while you're at it, I'm starved."

Cloe smiled excitedly and did so, hardly being able to wait until tomorrow.

**) * ( B ~ r ~ a ~ t ~ z ) * (**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, events or places. If so it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own Bratz or anything to do with them at all. Their character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own story plot, thank you!_

* * *

**Connections  
****Chapter Two**

Later on that evening, Cloe logged onto her recently new laptop. It still had the 'fresh out of the packaging' feel to it, she hadn't been gifted with enough spare time to really break it in with a fresh piece of writing, or some photo editing for fun. Right now she was on a mission though. Despite feeling a bit overwhelmed, she took a quick breath and decided to get to work.

She didn't have a deadline for an assignment or anything like that, this was unofficial work to plan her little weekend sleepover.

_I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did… as long as you love me_

She picked up her cell right away and noted that it was Yasmin calling her. _'Oh damn it! I forgot to call Yas!' _so wasting no more time, she accepted the call with a slight shriek, "Pretty Princess! Ohmygod, I'm so sorry. I totally spaced."

She felt so relieved to hear the innocent giggles of her close friend. "No worries Angel! You seem pretty hectic, is there anything you wanna talk about?"

Cloe sighed, things were hectic but they were her on fault for being so. Putting off homework until an hour ago and doing it kinda half – assed. Her grades would hurt a little, but school and personals needed their own schedules! "Ah, it's okay. But first of all… you _have_ to give me all the juicy details of your date! Everything else can wait."

There it was that innocent giggle again. "Okay well it went really good! I wore that tank top you suggested, the light pink one with the lacing at the bottom. I wore a cute little denim jacket and then a denim mini-skirt with earth tone leggings. And some killer shoes. My feet are aching, but it was well worth it. The look on his face when he saw me was _perfect_ Angel."

Cloe smiled warmly to herself, "That's awesome Yas. So what happened?"

"Nothing much really, we're taking it slow. Some people might say, 'really slow' but Eitan was the one to tell me he wants it that way. He didn't go into detail, but he did say he's been burned in the past by a former flame and that he just, wants to take it slow. I'm perfectly okay with that; you know how my dad is."

Cloe nodded, holding her cell firmly between her shoulder and ear as she used the elastic on her wrist to tie her hair up in a messy bun. "Yeah, but your dad cares for you and loves you so much Yas. At least he wants to be involved. My dad probably wouldn't pay much attention anyways; he's barely home and such. Speaking of barely home! I'm going to have a pretty big get together this weekend, but it does have a purpose."

Yasmin laughed, "Sure it does, Angel."

The blond grinned widely, "No honestly, it's for the magazine. See I have this entry for the advice column. I went to go seek advice and met up with Wayne and Iden."

"Advice from boys, huh?"

"Hey now, they can be useful sometimes! They gave really good advice – but then Iden mentioned something about doing an article about male and female double-standards, and I thought it was fantastic, so does Sash. Jade brought up that we're all girls, so I thought of the brilliant idea to get our girlfriends over and some guy friends and have a double-standard debate. So I just gotta get the word out somehow." She sighed as she stretched out on her bed, her newly shaven legs brushing the comforter just so. Her snug tank top hugging her torso.

"Social media, hello? Even people who can't stand it, are using it. OR – even better. You get some rest, I'll create an event and invite everyone – of who you mentioned of course – to come along and ask one of us for more information. That way they'll have to hear us out if they want to know more and we'll have a good sized guest list." Yasmin always had everything under control and she always organized and prioritized so well. That's why she handled most of the event creating and additional details.

"You are amazing Pretty Princess, now I gotta go to bed now and set my alarm early to read the rest of that chapter of the book we're reading in English. Ugh."

"That book? We've been reading it for a week now Angel, you should know the title at least." Cloe predicted that Yasmin was shaking her head on the other end of that phone – and it was more than probable that she was exactly right.

"I'll know it to look at it, don't worry." She chuckled, "Anyways – goodnight Pretty Princess, thanks for coming to my rescue yet again and I love you lots bestie."

"Night Angel, love you too. Sweet dreams!" And it wasn't long after shutting down her laptop and ending the phone call, Cloe was out like a light.

* * *

Her alarm buzzed with a loud, obnoxious beeping. She had it set on music before, but it didn't wake her up very well and it would result in her running around late and not being able to put all her efforts into her outfit because of running so late. Before she hit the snooze button one too many times, she picked it up and opened one eye. Glancing at the time. She _had_ to get up now if she wanted to straighten her hair. So she tossed the covers off and sat up stretching.

Slumping over for a couple minutes, then getting out of bed and sliding her slippers on. She half staggered over to her vanity and plugged in her designer straightening iron and grabbed a spray bottle of heat protector and spritzed it, dampening her hair lightly and brushing it through. She used a hair elastic on her wrist to separate the bottom third of her hair from the top two sections, tying that loose hair into a bun. That was her preparation before putting the iron on her hair.

She gathered her books that were sprawled out on the floor. She'd need those for school today and if she didn't have them, there would be hell to pay. So to prevent a rough day, she stuffed them in her shoulder bag backpack.

Cloe stepped over to her walk-in closet and contentedly sighed, could a girl ask for any better than this? Her _own_ walk-in closet? It was perfection. It almost made up for her parents hardly being home... almost.

She picked out an embracing black halter top, decorated with glittery designs. She'd wear with a denim jacket and find the perfect pair of black yoga capris. Then she could figure out what shoes she'd wear to accentuate this outfit of choice. She grinned when she saw a pair of bright red, high top converse. They would be perfect for today.

Changing into her complete outfit, she grinned at her reflection in the mirror. She looked pretty damn good today. She sat down at her vanity and picked up her iron as she sectioned off her hair to run it over the wavy parts, them instantaneously becoming straight after a single run through.

It definitely didn't take too long for her to finish straightening her hair and put some bobby-pins in, twisting and slightly pushing her bangs upward and pinning them into place. Now all that was left was her make-up. She didn't feel like putting too much energy into it today, so she made sure to add some sparkly shimmer to her eyes as well as mascara and delicate, light eyeliner and she added a simple gloss to her full, plump lips. Now she was ready to go. She grabbed her bag and purse, running out of her bedroom and leaving her phone on her nightstand still charging.

By the time she'd gotten to school via a ride from Cameron – who almost drove past her walking to school – she realized she didn't have her phone with her. After searching Cameron's car with him, she figured out that she never had it after leaving the house. At least it was safe and sound, she would have to go retro for a day with no cellular device. Great, a way to be outcast all day. As if she wanted that.

"Guess you're living the dinosaur ages for today," he smirked.

She too grinned, but gave him a playful shove. "Gee thanks Cam, you're _so_ optimistic." Her words dripped with sarcasm as she shook her head. "Ah well, it'll be a peaceful day then. Sometimes when my phone goes off with message after message, it overwhelms me almost. Y'know?"

Cameron nodded, "Yeah I know what'cha mean. I usually shut mine off at night, so at least I have that bit of solitude and time to myself in the evening. I mean, anyone who really _needs_ to get hold of me, knows my home phone number."

Cloe gave a nod of her own as they started walking towards Stiles High. "Speaking of getting hold of you Cam... you wouldn't happen to be busy on say... well, tonight would you?"

He thought about it for a brief moment, "I gotta pick up my aunt and cousins from the airport, they flew in from... I don't even know where." He shrugged it off. Clearly he was being forced into doing that. "But I'll grab them, drop them off and sneak out. Why, what'cha got planned Angel?"

The gears in Cloe's mind were definitely turning now. "Ah, well... y'know, just a small get together."

"Small, and get-together just don't mix. Y'know it's gonna turn out huge, right?"

She shrugged, "I'm only inviting my close guy friends and girl friends. We're going to do a little double standards debate for the magazine and who better to do it with, than guys and gals we know, right?"

Cameron nodded along with the thought, "Yeah, sounds cool actually. I'll be there. Just text my cell or call my house, you know the number. I'll be home."

"Alrighty Cam, you're the first to be invited. Try to keep it small if you spread the word, okay?"

His charming half-smile made any and every girl swoon. "Okay, catch ya later." They parted their ways and Cloe headed off towards her locker, wondering if she'd find the girls there. And before she could even weigh the options of what to do if they weren't there... she saw the three of them standing around her locker, looking a little impatient.

"Hi guys." Cloe greeted with a small smile.

"Angel! Finally, don't you know how to answer a phone girl?" Sasha asked her right away, to which Cloe's smile grew even bigger.

"Of course I do, when I have it _with_ me... which I don't today. I forgot it at home and Cam gave me a ride here so I wasn't gonna make him turn around to go get it. He's also the first invited to the get together."

Yasmin countered in, "Good thing I didn't post it up as an event yet. You don't want it to be huge?"

Cloe shook her head, "Nah, just something intimate with the close gang would be nice. Just in case things get heated and if something gets broken again like the last time mom and dad left and I threw that party? ...yeah, I'm gonna be so grounded. So, let's not have it too big in hind sight."

Yasmin nodded, "So I'll pretty much invite our friend contact list. Our girls, the guys... and that's it."

Cloe smiled warmly and agreed, "Yes Yas, sounds perfect."

"Alright! I'm on it Angel, I'm gonna private message them. No worries I'll take care of it."

"You're a lifesaver Yas," she set her bag on the floor to get rid of any books she didn't need to lug around if she didn't have to. It was quite a few actually. She had her pencil case, her sketchbook and associated art pencils, in their own separate pencil case. And she had all that she'd need to get through the morning. Thank goodness. "Alright, we'd better split up and go our own ways I guess." She gave a weak smile, "I'll see you at lunch okay?"

Jade raised an eyebrow as she watched a much more solemn Cloe walk away, than the happy, chattery one on the phone last night. "What's with Angel, everything okay?"

Sasha watched Cloe walk all the way down the hall before turning out of sight. "I have no idea, seems like a little bit of a funk that girl's got herself in."

Yasmin sympathetically smiled softly. "Her parents are going away."

"Again?" Jade asked, feeling sad for her best friend.

"Yes, again."

Sasha also heaved a sigh, "Poor Angel, she's practically raised herself – or so you'd think so with how often her parents leave and go wherever they do. Wasn't it just a couple months ago they came back from Barcelona or something?"

Jade gave a quick nod after checking her make up in her compact mirror. "Yeah, that's right. They did. I'm sorry but with a huge trip like that one, I'd be pulling my kid outta school to come travel with me. It's too cool an opportunity to stay home and go to school."

Sasha agreed in a heartbeat. "Yeah, it really is. Poor Angel, we should try and do something to cheer her up."

Yasmin flipped her wavy hair over her shoulder, "We'll figure something out. But we gotta split and get to class. Catch you girls at lunch!"

Jade waved at Sasha and Yasmin, parting from them, "Ciao!"

"Later guys." The three of them headed off in separate directions to start their own mornings, in hopes the next time they'd see their dear friend that she would be in much better spirits. Here was to hoping!

**) * ( B ~ r ~ a ~ t ~ z ) * (**


End file.
